It is known that fibre is essential for healthy bowel function and a diet rich in fibre reduces the risk of a number of bowel problems. When fibre passes through the bowel it absorbs water, so it increases the bulk of the waste matter. This also makes the waste softer and increases the speed and ease with which it passes through the bowel. Fibre supplements which contain a high amount of dietary fibre and can be taken on a daily basis to aid the digestion process are known. However, known fibre formulations can be unpleasant and unpalatable to consume. Also, fibre alone is not sufficient for the complete functioning of the digestive system.
The gut microflora is also an important factor in digestive function. In humans, gut microflora comprises more than 500 different species of bacteria that have a great metabolic impact upon human health. The gut microflora can be divided into potentially deleterious and potentially health-promoting species. For example, some Clostridium species and proteolytic Bacteroides species are considered potentially harmful because of their association with certain acute and chronic gastrointestinal complaints. Their metabolic end products are toxic and can cause cellular destruction in the bowel. On the other hand, Bifidobacterium species and the lactic acid bacteria, particularly Lactobacillus species, are considered to play an important role in a healthy gut ecosystem through their antagonistic activities towards potential pathogens, immunomodulatory activities, production of short chain fatty acids and reduction of microflora associated enzyme activities involved in the production of carcinogens and genotoxins.
The consumption of food ingredients known as prebiotics can aid in treating or preventing digestive dysfunction or gastrointestinal disorders. A prebiotic is a non-digestible food ingredient that promotes the growth and/or activity of one or more bacteria in the digestive system which may beneficially affect the host, thus improving host health. Known prebiotics include dietary soluble fibres such as inulin and lactulose, which are able to survive the digestion process and selectively stimulate beneficial members of the gut microflora, such as bifidobacteria, in the colon.
Other compositions containing probiotics or prebiotics or a combination thereof are also available. Some of these compositions may have unwanted side-effects such as excessive gas production, uncomfortable bloating, or may not be tolerated by the recipient. Others are based on synthetic materials or compounds, and as such may conflict with other medications. Natural or organic products are becoming increasingly popular with consumers.
Enzymes also play a role in the digestion process. In the human gastrointestinal system, proteolytic enzymes operate by breaking down long-chain peptides or proteins into shorter chains or individual amino acids which can then pass into the cells lining the small intestine. These more simple compounds may be used for growth and maintenance of the body or be converted to energy. Some vitamins present in foods are only made available to be absorbed by the gastrointestinal lining once the material surrounding them is broken down. For example, much of the vitamin B 12 in red meat would be unavailable if the proteinaceous matrix was not first hydrolysed.
Typically, the human body produces most but not all of the enzymes it requires for efficient digestion. Some disorders, diets or lifestyles can also result in the deficiency of certain enzymes. Such enzymes can be supplemented by the food we eat or through the use of dietary supplements, for example. However, the body may produce digestive compounds (such as proteolytic enzymes in saliva and the gut and the low pH stomach acids) that inhibit or break down the beneficial enzymes, making it difficult for the body to obtain the full balance of enzymes required for efficient digestion. The presence of these digestive compounds is a problem when trying to maintain or improve digestive function by oral administration of pharmaceuticals, dietary supplements or other beneficial biological products such as prebiotic enzymes, as it reduces efficacy.
Actinidia, a genus of plants cultivated mainly for its fruit (kiwifruit), grows in various countries. The constituent cysteine protease of the fruit, actinidin, is an enzyme shown to enhance gastric protein digestion in vitro (Reid, 2004). Zyactinase® is a freeze dried powder derived from kiwifruit, containing the enzyme, actinidin, plant polyphenols, dietary fiber, carbohydrates, and oligosaccharides including galactoglucomannan, a type of oligosaccharide, which has been isolated from kiwifruit (Schroder et al, 2001).
Kiwifruit has a high density of vitamin C, vitamin E, potassium and magnesium salts, and is also an excellent source of dietary fibre. It is also low in fat, contains no cholesterol, has a high antioxidant potential and is particularly high in two amino acids: arginine and glutamate. Compositions comprising kiwifruit extract from fruit of the species Actinidia deliciosa have been shown to have a prebiotic effect and to comprise fibre and enzymes. Such extracts provide benefits in respect of the health of the digestive system and the treatment and prevention of digestive dysfunction and/or gastrointestinal disorders (PCT/NZ2008/000098).
Previous compositions comprising kiwifruit extract have been formulated in capsule form for oral ingestion. This has the benefit that digestive enzymes cannot act on the extract until the soft gelatine case has been broken down in the stomach. However, other formulations for oral delivery are desirable as capsules may have a number of drawbacks. These drawbacks include:                Flavour—capsules do not allow a flavour component to be effectively added to the composition.        Palatability and convenience—a number of consumers dislike having to take capsules or find it difficult to swallow capsules. Taste and problems with swallowing the capsules are particularly important considerations when providing formulations suitable for children.        Cost—many pharmaceutical and nutraceutical companies do not have the equipment necessary to fill soft capsules and have to transport the compositions to have them processed, adding to the cost. This cost can increase the price the consumer pays.        Moisture—soft capsules are extremely water soluble, which helps them to dissolve in the body. However, this means that soft capsules are very sensitive to heat and humidity. In hot or humid climates, capsules may stick together or even break open before use.        Dietary Restrictions—soft capsules may be made out of gelatine which is traditionally made out of animal material. Many groups, such as vegetarians, have dietary proscriptions that prevent them from consuming these animal products. Gelatine capsules may also violate the religious dietary restrictions of observant Jews, Muslims, Buddhists and Hindus.        Dosage—the dosage able to be delivered in a particular volume of capsule is often less than that possible with other dosage forms. This effectively reduces the efficacy of a single capsule dosage in comparison to these other forms, requiring more capsules to be taken to achieve an effective dose. This may be inconvenient and difficult for the person taking a dietary supplement, resulting in the person not being able to comply with a particular treatment regime.        
It is an object of the invention to provide one or more compositions and/or uses that overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.